


Maybe I Love You True

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Dorks, Guitars, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Music, Singing, Stars, Sweet, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: Adrien is walking out by the docks at night and happens to bump into Luka. Adrien listens to Luka's enchanting melodies and finds something that he never knew was there before.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 87





	Maybe I Love You True

Adrien didn’t know why he was out here.

Maybe it was to get away from his Dad.   
Maybe it was because Paris was so beautiful at night.

There wasn’t clearly an answer for why Adrien was roaming the docks at night, but yet there he was.

It was so peaceful.

The only sound was the waves crashing up on the side of the docks.

And something else.

Faint, yet still there.

It was alluring.

Adrien felt his feet carry him towards it.

As he got closer, it got clearer.

Guitar.

Electric guitar.

Singing.

And then a familiar boat came into sight.

It was the Couffaine’s family boat.

He was surprised to see it because the last time he was in contact with it, he had disintegrated it, but they must have found a way to rebuild it.

The voice seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

The only person in the band who sang was Rose, but this voice was not her’s.   
It was much more calm and soft.

Like a lullaby.

He finally reached the boat and walked up the steps.

There, someone was sitting on the edge of the boat, with their back turned to him.

The familiar black hair with bright blue tips made it inherently clear who was singing.

Being careful not to startle him, Adrien stepped onto the boat and walked over to him before sitting down on a storage crate near him.

Luka’s guitar was plugged into an amplifier and was playing a mystifying melody.

It was too pretty to be put into words.

What made it even more extraordinary was Luka’s singing.

Adrien had never actually heard him sing before.

His voice was just so nice to listen to.

His eyes closed as he felt himself relax into the singing.

“Hey Adrien.”   
He jumped and looked to see Luka staring at him.

“Oh- Hey Luka! I hope I’m not intruding.” 

“It’s fine, I always appreciate people who like the music I play,” he smiled.

God, his smile was so cute.

Wait.

Cute-

CUTE.

What the hell was he thinking!?

Ladybug was the only one he found “cute”.

“Come sit with me.”

Adrien saw Luka patting the spot next to him.

Carefully, the blonde flipped his legs over the ledge, trying his best to not fall into the water.

Luka began to strum chords on his guitar again as he looked up at the sky.

Adrien looked up as well.

The stars looked so whimsical.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Luka asked.

“Y-yeah.”   
What was he doing?   
Adrien hardly ever stuttered.

What was wrong with him?

Maybe Luka was doing something to him.

Adrien looked at the boy sitting next to him.

He really wanted to kiss him.

Oh god.

He really wanted to kiss him.

What was he thinking?

“You’re staring. What’s up?”   
Adrien jumped, but managed to not fall off the rim of the boat.

“Oh n-nothing?”   
Luka scooched closer to him and moved his face to where it was merely a few inches away from Adrien’s.   
The two sat there in silence for a few seconds.

Luka seemed to be staring deep into Adrien’s eyes, almost as if he was trying to get inside his head.

Suddenly, Luka closed the gap.

His lips tasted like pure sugar to Adrien.

He felt himself tense up before he melted into it.

Luka’s hand cupped Adrien’s cheek and held him close.

It was like Luka had read his mind.

It was amazing.

Miraculous, if that’s what you wanted to call it.

Miraculous.


End file.
